Shattered Dreams
by WinterAssassin
Summary: When we're asleep, we dream, you may not remember, but you have a total of 7 dreams when your sleeping. Studies of dreams have found that about three quarters of dream content or emotions, are negative, sometimes, it's better not to remember these things
1. A Living Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did...*grins and blushes*

Written by: Me!!!

Warnings: Uhm, it's epic?. It has spelling and grammer mistakes...*rubs back of head* Heh heh heh...

Chapter 1: A Living Nightmare

He's running.

Peoples screams. Sirens. Fire...

Metal on metal.

He runs towards the burning place.

Choking from the smoke, he yells. Yells for help as he runs towards a fallen figure on the ground.

"Dad!," he yells, grabbing his father by the sholders and gently putting his father's head on his lap, "dad, stay with me, please, don't die!" he yells, shaking his dad gently.

"It's okay, Takeshi," his dad whispers, hand reaching up towards his sons cheek. "It's fine..." Yamamoto's dad, Tsuyoshi, said with a weak voice. Yamamoto shook his head quickly, tears falling down his cheeks and landing on his dad's face, slowly rolling off and onto the splattered ground. Yamamoto felt somthing land on his temple and looked upwards.

"It's raining..." he whispered, taking in a shaky breath, watching his breath turn into vapour and dissapear into the cold air. He looked down too his dad.

"It'll be okay, dad, the ambulance is almost here. You'll be just fine..." Yamamoto said, comforting his fallen dad. Yamamoto gently put his father's head down and stood up. He stared in the direction where a trail of blood went...

He stood in the pouring rain, clothes sticking to his frame, and he clenched his fists.

Thunder sounded off in the background, lightening flashing throughout the dark sky, iluminating his features.

He can hear the ambulance pull up in the drive way, along with the fire fighters. The fire fighters rush to put out the on-going fire. The paramedics rush out with their strecher and pile his dad onto it. They wheel him onto the waiting ambulance. A paramedic walked over and gently lead him to the back of the ambulance. The one that lead him offered him a blanket. He looked down. His school uniform sticking to his body.

"Thanks..." Yamamoto nodded to the person holding out the blanket. He sniffed and started drying off hir hair, then wrapping the warm fuzzy banket around his shaking body.

Once they pulled into the hospital, they sent Yamamoto to wait in the emergency waiting room. Yamamoto watched as the doctors and nurses wheeled his dad off into a room that had an _Operating_ sign in neon red above the door.

Again, the lightening and thunder danced wildly in the rain storm.

_"Hi Tsuna, Gokudera!," Yamamoto called as he walked over to his friends in class._

_"Ah, ohayoo, Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted as he stood and walked over to meet Yamamoto half way, Gokudera following close behind with a scowl in place. "Whay's the deal, yakyuu-baka, making me and the tenth wait for you this morning..." Gokudera said, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_"Haha. Sorry, I couldn't wake find my baseball bat since I was up late training yesterday." Yamamoto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, smiling._

_"Training?" asked Tsuna._

_"Hai! for the baseball tornament coming up!" Yamamoto said, grinning widly, happy that another tounament was coming up so soon._

_"Tch. Baseball...that's all you ever think about..." Gokudera mumbled, causing Yamamoto to laugh._

_"Gokudera, you know that's not true!," Tsuna said, scolding Gokudera. Gokudera reacted quickly. "I-I know, Tenth, I was just teasing him!" Gokudera said, swinging his arm around Yamamoto's head, who just smiled. Tsuna shook his head at his friends, but smiling none-the-less._

_"Oh my God!," a girl shouted, pointing out the window, "Look over there!!" she yelled, pointing at a house that was on fire._

_Everyone gasped._

_"T-that's a fire, quickly, someone call the fire department!" the Sensei yelled frantically, running out of the room and down the hall._

_Tsuna's eyes widened, and looked over to Yamamoto, "Isn't that your place, Yamamoto?" he asked, looking between his friend and the blazing house._

_Yamamoto didn't have time to answer because he was already out the door..._

Yamamoto sighed.

He watched all the Doctors and Nurses run back and forth.

He glanced at the time,

8:41 am. (1)

He looked out the window.

Thunder booms off in the distance and the rain has finally let up a little bit.

The storm is over, but the rain still falls ever so gently.

But the thing that isn't leaving is the dark gray clouds. They cover the sky, and block out the sun.

8:45

"Tenth! The rain is letting up!" Gokudera called through the lightly falling rain.

Right now, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Hibari were running towards their friends house. When they reached their destionation, they saw two fire trucks leaving along with a police car. There was another police car there, and he was looking around the yard, for anything that might lead to who did this.

"Wh-what now, Tenth?" Gokudera stuttered, tring to catch his breath back from running the whole time. They all stood around of what used to be a family run business and home. Tsuna didn't reply quickly, because he too was out of breath. Hibari, being Hibari, wasn't out of breath from their long run.

"That herbavour must have been taken away in that ambulance that past us a while back." Hibari spoke for the first time. Hibari walked to the drive way and looked around, kicking debris out of his path. The entire house had been burnt down.

"Poor Yamamoto..." Tsuna said, finally regaining his breath back, as he walked up behind Hibari, looking at the damage the fire had done to the house, "does anyone know which Hospital he went to(2)?" Tsuna asked the two who were with him. Gokudera looked down in thought and Hibari started walking towards the police man. Suddenly, Gokudera looked up, "I know Tenth! We could ask that offiicer over there!" Gokudera shouted, pointing at the police man (that HIbari was currently walking towards). Hibari stopped mid-stride and gave Gokudera the 'Duh' look. (Yes, you read that right, HIBARI gave Gokudera the DUH look...). Gokudera deflated and looked sad because Hibari did that to him infront of Tsuna. "Great idea." Hibari said dryly. Tsuna ran up next to Hibari and up to the police officer.

"Uhm, excuse me, but do you happen to know which hospital that amblance went to?," Tsuna asked. The officer looked at him questionally, "I mean, our friend was in there and his dad was the one who got hurt...and we just want to know if our friend and his dad are okay... " Tsuna finished, the officer nodded, seeing this as a good enough excuse. Even though it wasn't an excuse. Let's just say that the police man wasn't suposed to be an police officer...he was supposed to stay in school.

"Sure, the ambulance went to the Nihon General Hospital..." he said, pointing off in the direction that the amblance left in.

"Thank you!" Tsuna said quickly, nodding to the young police officer and running down the street, Gokudera and Hibari following close behind him.

_"Yamamoto!!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled, going to run after him, but stopped by HIbari, who happened to stroll by at the moment. Hibari glared at then, taking his tonfa's out, ready to bite them to death._

_"What are you herbavous doing? Skipping class will get you all bitten to death!" Hibari said, raising his tonfa's._

_"Hi-Hibari! Sorry, but Yamamoto is in trouble! We saw in class that his house was on fire!," Tsuna shouted, pointing to the inside of the class, Hibari peeking in to see a firey house off in the distance. Hibari switched his gaze to Gokudera, who was holding dynamite, ready to put up a fight so they could go to Yamamoto's aid. "And Yamamoto ran out of the classroom and we want to go help him!" Tsuna finished, motioning to Gokudera and him. _

_HIbari hesitantly lowered his tonfa, and Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other, then back at Hibari._

_"Lead the way." Hibari said quietly, turning around and waiting for either Tsuna or Gokudera to run ahead of him, because he doesn't know the way to that herbavour's house._

_Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other again with raised eye brows and both shrugged. Tsuna ran frist, with Gokudera behind him, and Hibari coming in from the rear. (3)_

(1) - Let's just say that the school time starts and 8:30 am., okay? ^.^

(2) - Where I live, I seriously don't know where the nearest hospital is....I need to find out though...

(3) - Lol, I know that sounds really wrong, and it's not meant to be like that...or is it?? No, JK!

Yay, the first chapter is complete!

I was wondering, who should be paired with Yamamoto? Oh well, it's a mystry to us all...XDDD


	2. My Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Cause if I did.....*smiles*..well....you know what I mean...

Wao~ There is some GokuYama moments in here! Gasp! Well, at least it gives you people another person to chose from! XD

Hmm, yush~ That's what i'm gonna do now! In every chapter, i'll write a moment with someone and Yamamoto, and then pick he who seems better with! Muwahahahahah!!

Hn? Oh yea! Sorry it's all short, I didn't know what to write! . I failed you people!! *is shot* Itai~! Hmm, warning? Uhm, bad grammer and spelling? a bad plot? O.o...I'M SORRY!!!! *bows* Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! GOMENASAAAAIIIIIIII!!! *gasps for breath*.... I-i'm okay!...

Chapter 2: My friends

Yamamoto Takeshi was sitting in the emergency waiting room, obviously waiting for word on his father. He was sitting there wondering who that person was, who atacked his father, and why would they do it? Is it related to the Mafia Game that his friends and him always play?

He wanted to know.

Yamamoto sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, thinking about what the person looked like, what he was wearing, how tall he was, what colour his hair was, how long his hair was.... anything that will help....

Yamamoto got up and walked to the reception desk, "May I borrow a pen and paper, please?" Yamamoto asked, giving the lady a nice smile, even though it was fake. "Sure thing, honey..." She replied, takng a piece of paper out of a binder and grabbing one of those tacky costom made pens out of a drawer and handing it to Yamamoto. "Thank you..." Yamamoto said quietly, walking back to his spot in the far corner. He sat down and started to think.

_That guy who attacked dad..._

He took the paper and started writing the things that the guy had on him, the colour of his hair, skin, clothes...

_He was a pale man, he looked about 6 foot 3... and he had light brown hair, it was short and curly, with sky blue eyes... he seemed to be wearing a uniform, a white one..._

Yamamoto clenched his fist, which ended up snapping the pen. He looks down becase he felt some warm liquid on his hand, "Blood..." Yamamoto mumbled, then his eyes widened. Flashbacks of all the blood came back to him, of when he lost his mother, and almost lost his father. Well, it's not exactly safe to say that he didn't lose his father, but... Long forgotten memories flouded into his head, he grabbed his head and fell off the chair, kneeling on the ground because of the pain.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as the three ran into the energency doors on the side of the hospital and then to the centre desk. They stopped to catch their breath before any of them started to talk to the nurse that looked surprised at the sudden entrance.

"The..The herbivore..." Hibari huffed out, the nurse looked at him weirdly. "Herbivore?" She questioned. Tsuna and Gokudera sweat dropped. Tsuna cleared his throat and began speaking, "N-no, what Hibari-san meant to say was that we were looking for our friend, his name is-"

"Baseball Idiot!!" Gokudera shouted, pointing to Yamamoto, who was staring at the three with wide eyes. The nurse looked between the four with a confused look on her face. "Baseball idiot...?" she stared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Oh.. that's what he calls me...?.. Ahaha..." he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The nurse yet again blinked, before realization hit her smack dab in the face. "Ooh!" She exclaimed, smiling a little. "You know, for a nurse, your pretty stupid..." Gokudera said, staring blankly at the nurse. Her eyes widened and her face got red with embaresment and anger. "Hmph!" She walked back into her office. Yamamoto stared alarmingly at Gokudera. "Hmm? What is it yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera noticed the stare and stared back at Yamamoto.

"Y-you... That was my fathers nurse..." Yamamoto mumbled, looking between the upset nurse and the wide eyed Gokudera. "Err..." Gokudera couldn't find anything to say.

_What do I say? What do I say?.... Aww hell, his face looks all upset like, that yakyuu-baka better not start crying!... If he does start crying... what should I do?!... _Gokudera walked up to the wall and started banging his head on it. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him surprised at the sudden move, while Hibari just stared at him coolly.

"Go-Gokudera-kun..!" Tsuna said, slowly walking to his friend that was inflicting pain on his head. "Gokudera! What are you doing?" Yamamoto questioned with a curious expression on his face, blinking a couple times. Gokudera turned to look at his friends, but Yamamoto cought his attention.

"I-...." Gokudera stared at Yamamoto's face, taking in every detail with his eyes. "Ara?," Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, blinking once, "Gokudera, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Yamamoto questioned, touching his cheek lightly with his fingers. Gokudera's eyes widened, _I was found out!!_ He thought, his face going a little red. "It-it's nothing, yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera shouted, turning around so they woundn't see his blushing face. "If you say so..." said Yamamoto, he walked back to his seat and picked up the paper he was writing on.

"Eh? What's that, Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, getting a glimpse at the paper Yamamoto was folding and putting in his sweater pocket. "E-eh? Oh.... Uhh, I was bored, so I started drawing?... Ahaha~" He laughed awkwardly, slipping the paper in his pocket.

"Have you heard anything on your dad?" Hibari spoke quietly, arms crossed, and staring at Yamamoto, ignoring the other two. Yamamoto blinked, before anwsering Hibari, "I-iie, they haven't said anything yet..." Yamamoto said quietly, looking at the ground with sorrow filled eyes. He then glanced up at the emergency room down the hall, the room his father was in. The red light shining brightly, signaling that they were still in openation. Yamamoto sighed and sat back down. Tsuna and Gokudera came and sat with him, while Hibari leaned against the wall with his eyes close and arms folded.


End file.
